Linear amplifiers are designed to amplify incident signals without adding unwanted distortion products, and producing output signals at significantly higher output levels. In continuous time applications, a high loop gain is required in an amplifier to reduce distortion. The high loop gain is achieved by cascading a large number of gain stages. One technique of compensation in multistage amplifiers is feed forward technique. The feed forward compensated amplifiers because of a high loop gain at signal frequency results in very low distortion.
In feed forward compensated amplifiers, distortion is reduced as amplitude of virtual ground imperfections is very low because of the high loop gain at signal frequency. A high linearity application typically employs multiple stages, and using feed forward amplifiers in such applications requires a large power. The power requirement is increased further if the distortion is required to be reduced.